Kaichou is my Kouhei!
by Namikaze Akane
Summary: Minato benar-benar terdesak sekarang. Ia harus menjalani sebuah pelatihan dengan Kushina. "HOIII! NAMIKAZE-SAN! KAU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT! 30 MENIT LAGI" "Urusai" "15 MENIT LAGI" "Urusai" "5 MENIT LAGI" "AKU TERLAMBAT!" Chapter 3 is Up
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfict ini, Akane akan mempersembahkan untuk 'ASHIFA PUTRI ZIRLY' yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 13 November. Teman Akane yang selalu mensupport Akane untuk melanjutkan semua Fict Akane yang hampir terbengkalai. Gomen karena terlambat. Akane memang nggak pernah melihat kalender , padahal Akane bangun tidur selalu menghadap kalender. So, it's for you, Shifa!**

**. . .**

**Kaichou is My Kouhei © Namikaze Akane**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy**

**. . .**

Minato sedang duduk di meja makan apartementnya. Ia menyeruput tehnya pelan. Ia memang merupakan seorang anak pendiam, tak banyak bicara. Walapun begitu, ia juga merupakan seorang anak yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Ia memiliki puluhan bahkan ratusan fans yang tak tanggung-tanggung bukan sembarangan anak.

Ia kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Tubuhnya yang six pack itu, mungkin bisa membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya pingsan dan langsung mimisan hingga tewas.

Klek…

Ia pun keluar apartemtnya itu. apartementnya bukanlah apartement mewah seperti artis-artis, melankan sebuah apartement kecil yang berada di pinggiran Konoha, keadaannya sangat memperihatinkan. Bahkan ketika ia baru pindah ke sana, ada salah satu dari tatminya yang membuatnya terpuruk. Poor Minato.

Ia kemudian berjalan di sekitar gang apartementnya yang kecil itu. kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang bernama Sakira Mifune. Ia kemudian menyapa nenek tersebut.

"Ohayou, Sakira-san" sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ohayou, Minato-kun. Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh… Aku ingin ke kedai paman Teuchi. Sekaligus pergi kerja sambilan" jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Pergilah, hati-hati ya!"

"Arigatou, Sakira-san!"

Minato kembali berjalan. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres di sekitarnya.

"Kyaaa… Lepaskan! Kalian ini tak percaya ya?" teriak seorang wanita dari sebuah gang.

Minato kemudian melesat menuju gang tersebut. Ia melihat preman-preman yang sedang memalai seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berkaca mata.

Flashback~

"_Kyaaa... Minato-kun! Ikatnya jangan keras-keras! Kau ini! Apa kau tak ingat kalau aku ini cewek?" keluh anak cewek berambut merah sepinggang itu._

"_Gomen ne Kushi-chan! Aku terbiasa bermain dengan laki-laki. Kan mereka yang biasanya aku ikat" kata Minato segan._

"_Sou ka! Gomen ne, Minato-kun! Aku merasa ikatan kali ini terlalu kencang" jelas Kushina._

"_Iya! Tak apa! Sekarang, kau akan ku tinggal. Selamat menikmati hukumanmu"_

End of Flashback

"Hei! Siapa kau? Hah? Berani sekali kau berada di sini! Hei, kalian! Cepat hajar dia" perintah lelaki yang memimpin para preman itu.

"Ha'I" kemudian mereka menghajar Minato dari segala arah. Minato kemudian menghindar dan membalas beberapa serangan.

"Huuh!" keluh wanita tadi sambil memberontak.

"Kau, diam saja! Kau ini benar-benar membuatku repot!" keluh pemimpin preman tadi.

"Kau yang membuat ku repot baka!" keluh Kushina melebihi preman tadi.

"NANII? APA YANG KAU BI-" ucapan preman tadi terhenti.

Buakh…

"Uakhh…" preman itu kemudian memegangi perutnya.

Barusan ia di pukuli oleh Kushina. Kushina memukuli perut preman itu hingga ia kesulitan berdiri dan bernafas.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya. Baka!" keluh Kushina sambil memakai kacamatanya.

Sreeet…

Preman tadi mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya. Kemudian dia meletakkan pisau itu di leher Kushina. Hingga leher Kushina tergores oleh pisau itu.

"Kau pintar. Tapi tidak terlalu pintar" preman itu kemudian semakin memperpanjang luka Kushina.

"Wah… Wah… Ternyata hanya segini kemampuanmu? Tak sebanding dengan semua yang pernah ku lakukan saat aku masih menjadi trainee" ucap Kushina enteng.

"Trainee?" tanya preman itu bingung.

"Oh, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Opsir Kushina. Lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Kushina santai. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan preman tadi dari lehernya.

"OI! Jangan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Apa kamu nggak tau 1 lawan 3 itu susah?" keluh Minato yang sudah kecapaian.

"Wah, benar juga perkataanmu. Aku kira aku bisa bermain-main sedikit"

Kushina kemudian memasang kuda-kudanya, ia kemudian menyerang dengan teknik 'Pyojeok Jireugi'nya.

Bruk…

"Badanmu juga lumayan gemuk. Wah, sepertinya aku harus bilang pada si Fugaku nih, kalau preman-preman belum dia selesaikan" ucap Kushina sambil memborgol sang ketua preman yang sudah pingsan akibat serangan mautnya.

"Oi! Cepatlah! Aku sudah lelah!"

"Wah, kalau begini labih baik aku melakukannya sendiri. Dasar cowok cerewet!"

Buakkhh… Duakhh…

3 preman tadi langsung di borgol Kushina. Ia menjatuhkan lawannya itu dengan gabungan gerakan Karate dan Taekwondonya.

"Selesai!"

Minato masih kaget dengan semua yang dilihatnya barusan. Wanita yang tadinya ingin ia tolong malah membantunya menyelesaikan preman-preman yang hampir membuatnya babak belur.

Ia masih ingat jelas, semua preman itu di jatuhkan oleh wanita tadi dalam 2 menit. Tak ada yang berkutik lagi dengannya. Bahkan jika ada yang sadar, mereka langsung kaget dan pingsan.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Bi… Bisa, nee-san"

"Wah. Jangan memanggilku dengan nee-san. Walaupun aku ini jabatannya sudah lumayan tinggi untuk daerah ini, aku sebenarnya masih seumuran anak kuliahan"

Minato kemudian membantu Kushina membawa 2 preman yang sudah tepar di tempat. Kemudian Kushina mengambil mobil patrolinya yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Sakira-san.

"Wakatta. Arigatou gosaimasu, ng…" ucap Kushina. Ia tak tau nama pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Namikaze, Namikaze Minato" ucap Minato sambil memberi tangannya dan senyum lima jarinya gratis.

"Hah? Kau? Kaichou?"

**TBC**

**Oke, Minna-san! Bagaimana fict kali ini? Memuaskan?**

***fict lain masih 10%, udah buat fict baru #bakarAkane***

**Jika nggak ada yang review, Akane discontinued aja ya?**

**Oh, gomen kalau wordnya kurang panjang. Gomen!**

**Oke, RnR ya Minna! #auramembunuh #deathglare**

**Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Di sini Akane akan membalas semua reviewnya ya!**

**From: **** : ini udah lanjut!**

**From: Yuuki Chen**** : udah di perpanjang ya wordnya! Kaichou itu ketua, kalau Kouhei itu adik kelas gitu. Iya, ini udah update. Sip dah, nggak bakal di discontinued bahkan delete! Ok, Arigatou Gosaimasu!**

**From: NadyaA : iya, aku balikk! Yey *anak PAUD* Iya ini dilanjutin kok! Yang lain di tunggu aja! Soalnya ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu bikinnya! Wordnya udah di panjangin ya! Ok, Arigatou Gosaimasu!**

**From: ****shifa-chan**** *yang ultah ini orangnya* : Aligatou Chifa! *cadel***

**From: **** .9**** : Oh, di tunggu aja ya crimenya! Okeh? Sipp…**

**Arigatou untuk yang udah review! Dan juga yang udah baca dan jadi silent reader!**

**Next lanjut aja ya!**

**. . .**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

"Bagaimana kau sudah selesai menjadi trainee secepat itu?" tanya Minato yang masih penasaran.

"Aku ikut jalur khusus, nilaiku ketika tamat SMA sangat tinggi. Maka nilai akademis ku tak terlalu di pikirkan. Lalu, kemampuan beladiriku sudah ku asah sejak SMP. Aku mendapat sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo dalam satu tahun" jelas Kushina sesingkat-ingkatnya walaupun masih di katakan panjang.

"HAH? Yang benar saja! Itu merupakan hal yang amat mustahil di dunia ini!" Minato histeris kaget. Ia bahkan menjadi cerewet setelah melawan preman-preamn tadi.

"Hahaha… kau tampaknya histeris sekali. Tetapi, nilai akademismu mungkin jauh beda denganku"

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku harus pergi. Jaa ne, Kaichou!" Kushina kemudian mengemudikan mobil patrolinya.

. . .

Di Ichiraku…

"Hah? Kushina si bocah kecil berambut merah itu sudah menjadi seorang opsir? Yang benar saja!" Teuchi kaget atas apa yang di katakan Minato.

"Ya… Begitulah"

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Apa dia ahli bela diri?" Teuchi kemudian menyajikan ramen buatannya ke Minato.

"Hn… Sangat lihai. Bahkan 3 preman remauk badannya dalam 2 menit" ucap Minato sambil bergidik ngeri.

Teuchi kemudian menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya memucat. Tak ia sangka, Kushina yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan Kushina sekarang.

Setelah ramennya habis, Minato kemudian pergi ke tempat _part timenya_. Ia bekerja di sebuah toko buku. Ia di tempatkan sebagai perawat buku lama dan buku baru. Ia memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus yang tidak terlalu memiliki banyak sinar matahari.

"Yo, Minato!" kata sang pemilik toko buku, Kuroki.

"Hn… Ada apa Kuro-san?"

"Ada beberapa buku lama yang dimintai oleh perpustakaan Konoha untuk di rawat, karena sudah lepas dan sampulnya sudah pudar" perintah Kuroki sambil menunjuk sebuah kardus besar.

"Sou ka, Wakatta" ucap Minato. Kemudian ia mengangkat kardus tersebut.

Bukk…

Debu-debu dari buku yang lain berterbangan. Kemudian Minato membuka kardus tersebut. Buku-buku bersampul merah kecoklatan itu sudah berubah menjadi warna coklat tua.

'Wah, bukunya benar-benar parah. Apa ini punya perpustakaan Konoha? Tak ku sangka akan separah ini'

Minato kemudian mengambil sebuah plastik anti sinar UV. Dan memasukkan buku lama itu perlahan-lahan. Kebanyakan bukunya merupakan novel dan buku sejarah.

Kemudian pengunjung itu keluar toko dengan sebuah buku lainnya. Masih dengan kekecewaan.

Toko tempat Minato bekerja paruh waktu memang merupakan toko perawatan buku paling terkenal di Konoha. Dan di sini, hampir semua buku penting dan bersejarah di perbaiki. Minato mendapat posisi terhormat, karena ia dapat membawa pulang dan membaca buku yang sedang ia perbaiki.

"Minato! Kemarilah sebentar!" perintak Kuroki.

Minato kemudian meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu. Kemudian ia pergi ke tempat Kuroki. Tak ada Kuroki di sana. Ia kemudian mencari Kuroki ke lantai dua, yaitu perpustakaan kecil. Ia melihat setumpuk buku dan manga yang perlu di rawat. Ada yang sampulnya sobek, ada yang kertasnya lepas-lepas, dan ada pula yang sudah di sedikit robek.

"Yang mana dulu yang harus di perbaiki?"

"Hm… Sebaiknya buku dahulu. Sekarang masih di pertengahan musim semi. Tak banyak peminjaman manga. Maka, selesaikanlah buku-buku ini terlebih dahulu" perintah Kuroki. Minato kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan membawanya ke bawah.

Bruk…

Minato bertabrakan dengan seseorang di belokan tangga. Buku-buku tadi berserakan. Kemudian ia memungutinya. Ia menabrak seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Wanita itu kemudian membantunya mengambil buku-buku tadi.

"Go-Gomen! Biar aku yang bereskan!"

"Lho? Minato-kun!" ucap orang itu kaget setengah mati.

"Hn? Lho? Kau?" ucap Minato terputus.

. . .

"Jadi? Kau melarikan diri dari rumah keluargamu?" tanya wanita yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Minato tak bersemangat.

"Lalu, sekarang kau bekerja sebagai 'Dokternya Buku'?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn? Benar"

"Wah, tak ku sangka Kaichou bisa menjadi seseorang 'Dokter Buku' yang professional. Aku kira Kaichou bahkan akan menjadi seorang pengusaha tersukses di Konoha" ucap wanita tadi kagum.

"Haha" tawa Minato singkat.

"Wakatta Mikoto. Aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini dahulu. Gomen tak bisa berlama-lama" ujar Minato.

Kemudian wanita bernama Mikoto tadi keluar dari toko buku itu. tak lama ia berjalan, ia berpapasan dengan Kushina.

"Permisi, apa kau-" ucap Mikoto sembari memegang pundak Kushina.

"Iya- Kyaaa! Mikoto! Lama tak berjumpa!" ucap Kushina sambil memegangi tangan Mikoto.

"Kyaaa! Iya, benar! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?" tanya Mikoto antusias dan histeris.

"Ya, lumayan! Sedangkan kau? Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Aku? Lumayan, mood ku benar-benar sedang tak enak"

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Biasa. Calon Kaa-san"

"Kyaaa! Selamat ya Mikoto! Anakmu dengan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku!"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menikah dengannya? Tampaknya baru akhir-akhir ini"

"Ya. Benar sekali. Oh iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Minato di toko buku lama di perempatan blok 3. Ia benar-benar berubah dari Kaichou kita yang dulu, Kaichou yang akan kita bayangkan menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar di Konoha setelah Uchiha ternyata menjadi seorang 'Dokter Buku'"

Pembicaraan antara dua wanita yang merupakan sahabat karib itu terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya author bisa lumutan kalau ngetiknya. Sip… lanjut!

. . .

"Itterashai!" ucap Minato sambil menutup pintu toko dan meninggalkan orang-orang toko lainnya yang masuk shift sore.

Sore itu jalanan memang cukup ramai. Jadi, dari pada Minato di kerubungi oleh perempuan-perempuan tak jelas, ia kemudian memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Kyaaaa! I-Itu Minato-san!"

'Sial! Ketahuan!' batin Minato merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kejar!"

Minato kemudian berlari dari kerubungan fans yang mulai semakin ramai. Ia kemudian berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil.

Minato kemudian berpapasan dengan Kushina yang sedang duduk di kap mobilnya sambil memakan es krim vanilla.

"Minato? Kau kenapa? Tampaknya kau habis di kejar seseorang" ucap Kushina sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Ya… Hh… benar… ada se… Hh.. kelompok fansku… Hh… yang melihatku tadi…" jelas Minato sambil mengumpulkan oksigen dari sekitarnya.

"_Ke-kemana Minato-san? Tak mungkin dia menghilang! Lebih baik kita berpencar untuk mencarinya" ucap seseorang._

"Mereka benar-benar! Kushina! Aku masuk ke mobilmu saja ya!"

"EEHHH… Si-Siapa yang –" Minato sudah menutup pintu mobil Kushina.

Blam…

Kemudian fans-fans Minato mengerubungi Kushina dan membuat Kushina kaget setengah mati.

"Kau… Hh… Apa tak lihat… Seseorang yang… Hh… Seperti malaikat… Hh… Ke arah… sini?" tanya seorang perwakilan dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Entahlah. Di sini hanya aku dan pacarku. Kenapa?"

"Pacarmu? Dimana dia?"

"Di mobilku. Dia sedang sakit. Jadi, karena ia sakit, ia beristirahat dulu. Kemarin kami baru saja melakukan sebuah pengintrogasian penjahat yang amat sadis"

"Hah? Kau ngelindur? Emangnya kau bisa melakukan introgasi dengan seenaknya pada seseorang?"

"Memang tidak. Tapi, aku seorang opsir. Ada masalah?"

Fans-fans Minato itu menciut nyalinya setelah mendengar kata opsir dari mulut Kushina. Kemudian meminta maaf pada Kushina dan menjauh.

"Huffttt… Mereka benar-benar!" keluh Kushina.

Klek…

"Arigatou ne, Kushina"

"Hn… Douita! Sebaiknya kau jadi model saja dari pada seperti ini" saran Kushina.

Minato yang mendengarnya tertawa mengejek. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jika Tou-sanku tau tentng hal ini, bisa bahaya!"

"Kenapa? Tidak mengijinkan?"

"Bukan. Mungkin ia memberiki dua pekerjaan sekaligus, penggantinya di puncak perusahaan dan sebagai model dari Entertaimentnya"

"Terima saja"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menjadi sensei mu! Kushina-sensei! Mulai dari sekarang panggil aku Kushina-sensei"

**. . .**

**TBC dulu ya Minna-san!**

**Oke, fict kali ini singkat saja. Tak seperti fict yang lain. Jadi jangan nangis dan kecewa ya Minna-san! *ke ge-er-an!*.**

**SIP, YANG TERAKHIR, REVIEW YA MINNA-SAN! PLEM JUGA BOLEH!**

**SEMUANYA AKAN AKANE JADIKAN MOTIVASI UNTUK LEBIH BAIK LAGI!**

**JAA NE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**. . .**

**Kaichou is My Kouhei © Namikaze Akane**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. . .**

"Hh…" keluh Minato.

Ia baru saja di antar Kushina pulang, dan ia mendapat banyak pengajaran dari Kushina.

"Minato, kau harus berani menjalankan semua jalan ke hidupanmu itu! Jangan malu atau pun kau merasa benci pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tau? Kala aku ini, dulu juga seorang model sewaktu KHS. Jadi, bla bla bla…"

Minato kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena bersembunyi dari fans-fansnya tadi. Kemudian ia membuka kunci kamarnya itu, dan langsung menutup pintu.

_Ting… Ting…_

"Moshi-mo-"

"_Kyyaaaaa… Mina-chan! Kau dimana? Nee-chanmu sudah pulang dari perantauan kau malah tak ada di rumah. Kau ini benar-benar otoutou yang menyebalkan!" _ujar seseorang dari seberang sana.

Minato sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Nee-chan nya itu, sang Namikaze pertama yang merupakan seorang perempuan, Namikaze Akane *masukin nama author untuk OC sekali-kali nggak apa-apa kan?* *bakar author*.

"Wakatta wakatta. Sekarang Nee-chan mau apa?" tanya Minato heran.

"_Kau kejam sekali Mina-chan! Aku membencimu" _Akane kemudian menangis, padahal itu hanya sound effect -,-" benar-benar!

Sekarang, Minato benar-benar sweatdrop. Kakaknya masih saja bertindak berlebihan terhadapnya yang bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Summinasai! Aku tak bermaksud jahat! Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin di anggap anak kecil lagi"

"_T-Tapi kau kan benar-benar lebih kecil dariku"_

"Wakatta. Aku kalah. Ya sudah, sekarang ada apa? Ada bom di rumah? AC tak menyala? Kebakaran? Atau Nee-chan nggak bisa tidur sendiri lagi?"

"_Tou-san memintamu pulang. Malam ini juga!"_

"NANI? HAH?"

. . .

"Konbawwa" sapa Minato ketika masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia melihat Tou-san dan Nee-channya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Kemudian ia ikut duduk di sofa.

"Baiklah, sekarang. Kita mulai rapatnya. Apa kau sudah tau apa yang telah terjadi, Minato?" tanya Tou-sannya langsung. Tou-san Minato bernama Namikaze Sato.

"Be-Belum. Ini tentang apa sih?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuka luka masa laluku, serta Nee-chanmu" ujar Sato dengan tatapan nanar.

"Luka? Ng… Oh, tentang kematian Kaa-san" ujar Minato sedih. Minato sedih mengingat Kaa-sannya yang meninggal secara tragis.

**Minato Pov~**

Semuanya kembali ke masa lalu, aku masih teringat semua cerita orang-orang tentang Kaa-sanku yang rela menyelamatkanku saat aku di buang di tengah jalan dan akhirnya di tembak oleh pembunuh bayaran sialan itu!

**Flashback**

Ini hanya cerita yang kudapat dari saudaraku serta teman-teman Kaa-sanku.

Kaa-sanku dahulunya adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran yang rela melakukan hal keji terhadap targetnya. Namun, ia berubah ketika hampir menembak Tou-sanku. Kaa-san yang hampir salah sasaran itu kemudian berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran karena terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Tou-san.

Kaa-san kemudian berubah menjadi seorang 'stalker' bagi Tou-san. Kaa-sanku akhirnya mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan Tou-san ketika Tou-san menjebak Kaa-san. Akhirnya hubungan mereka berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san menikah.

Mereka kemudian memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Namikaze Akane. Seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki fisik yang lemah. Setelah umur Akane 8 tahun dan fisiknya sudah mulai kuat, Kaa-san kembali hamil. Yang akhirnya melahirkan aku, sang pembawa mala petaka.

Ketika itu, Kaa-san kembali di hantui oleh anggota kelompok pembunuhnya kembali. Mereka mengirimkan surat ancaman, bunga Lili yang sudah busuk, hingga surat yang berlumurkan darah.

Ketika aku lahir, semua ancaman untuk Kaa-san terhenti. Itu hanya berlangsung 2 minggu. Dan setelahnya, Kaa-san kembali di teror.

Hingga, ketika umurku menginjak 4 bulan. Aku di culik orang-orang bertangan kotor itu. Kaa-sanku akhirnya dapat melacak keberadaanku dalam waktu 23 jam. Mungkin, penyelidikan paling cepat ketika itu di lakukan oleh Kaa-sanku.

Aku akhirnya di buang di tengah jalan. Kaa-sanku yang datang bersama Tou-sanku untuk menyelamatkanku akhirnya menemukanku. Saat Kaa-sanku berlari ke arahku, orang-orang bertangan kotor itu membunuh Kaa-san dengan cara menembaknya dari jarak ratusan yard.

Kaa-sanku sempat memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku menyesal ketika itu aku hanya bayi kecil yang tak berdaya.

Aku menyesal karena itu aku menjadi pembunuh bagi Kaa-sanku.

**End Of Flashback~**

**Normal POV~**

"MINATOOOOO!" teriakan Akane membuat Minato sadar dari lamunannya

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Minato terperanjat.

"Sepertinya kau sedang berfikir keras" ujar Akane yang sedikit bingung.

"Sou ka?"

"Sudahlah. Dan sekarang sepertinya seseorang juga mulai mengincar Nee-chanmu ini" sela Sato.

"Ko-Kok Bisa?" Minato kaget setengah mati mendengar keterangan dari Tou-sannya itu.

"Entahlah. Itu alasan kenapa aku ingin mengumpulkanmu dan Nee-chanmu ke sini, agar kalian bisa mendapat perlindungan khusus"

"Yeay, sebaiknya memang begini Tou-san. Karena, aku sangat merindukan otoutou ku ini"

Minato dan Sato hanya sweatdrop di sertai tawa yang di buat-buat.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya kau harus masuk ke sekolah detektif"

"NANI? DOUSHITE?" tanya Minato semakin bingung.

"Agar kau dapat melindungi Tou-san dan Nee-chanmu ini"

"Ta-Tapi, kan pelatihannya itu la-"

"Sudah kusiapkan pelatih khusus untukmu. Seorang wanita dengan kemampuan beladiri dan kemampuan akademis terbaik si angkatan tahun lalu. Ia memegang sabuk hitam karate dan Taekwondo dalam satu tahun. Nilai akademisnya nyaris _Perfect _saat tes kelulusan. Ketepatan waktunya sangat baik"

"Wow! Itu manusia kan?" tanya Akane yang takjub.

"Tentu saja! Ia akan datang dalam 3 menit lagi. Aku akan memasang penghitung waktu mundur. Dia akan mengetok pintu kita dalam waktu 2,5 menit"

2,5 menit kemudian…

Ting… Tong…

"Aku benar kan?" ujar Sato.

**Kushina POV~**

Hah… Hah… Hah…

Benar-benar si Nara sialan itu! Dia benar-benar membuatku sesak nafas!

Dalam waktu 15 menit aku harus hadir di rumah besar ini. Yang benar saja?

Aku hampir kena tilang jika aku tidak mengatakan perintahnya! Kecepatan ku saja mencapai 180 km/h. Itu benar-benar membuatku spot jantung ketika aku tiba di sini!

Arghhhhh…

**Normal POV~**

Krekkk…

"Konbawwa!" sapa Kushina.

"Konbawwa!" balas Sato.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Kushina desu. Yoroshiku!"

"Wakatta, Uzumaki-san. Silahkan masuk"

Kushina kemudian masuk dan…

"LHO? KAICHOU?"

"KU-KUSHINAA?"

. . .

"Jadi, bagaimana Uzumaki-san? Kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Sato

"Wa-Wakatta. Arigatou Namikaze-sama karena kau telah mempercayai anakmu padaku" ucap Kushina sambil melirik ke arah Minato.

"Jadi, besok pelatihan pertama sudah di mulai. Pelatihan akan di mulai pukul 6.30 pagi di depan rumah anda ini. Pertama sekali, akan ku ajarkan Namikaze-san berbagai cara untuk melindungi diri. Sebagai pemanasan, Pagi itu, kita akan berlari sejauh 500 meter. Dan gerakan dasar Karate serta Taekwondo, sudah harus anda kuasai esok. Latihan bela diri selama 5 jam. Bekal anda harus yang mengandung protein serta karbohidrat tinggi. Tetapi tidak mengandung banyak lemak. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan cara mengetes logika selama 5 jam" jelas Kushina panjang di kali lebar.

"YANG BENAR SAJA? MANA BISA AKU KUASAI ITU SEMUA DALAM 10 JAM? EMANGNYA AKU INI ROBOT APA?" ujar Minato tak percaya.

"Anda pasti bisa Namikaze-san. Karena, nyawa keluarga anda tergantung pada anda"

"Wakatta… Wakatta…" kata Minato lesu.

"Wakatta. Terlambat 10 detik, ku hukum anda berlari sejauh 15 meter. 20 detik, push up 20 kali. 30 detik 50 kali sit up. 1 menit, pelatihan akan ku tambah dengan latihan tambahan yang merupakan pelatihan terakhir dan tingkat paling sulit"

"Iya… iya"

"Tidak menghormatiku saat pelatihan sama dengan terlambat 1 menit. Esok kita bertemu lagi"

"Arigatou, Kushi-chan. Kau latihlah esok otoutouku ini ya!" ucap Akane senang.

"Wakatta, Namikaze-san"

"Hati-hati, Uzumaki-san!"

"Arigatou!"

. . .

"_**HOIII! NAMIKAZE-SAN! KAU HAMPIR TERLAMBAT! 30 MENIT LAGI"**_

"Urusai"

"_**15 MENIT LAGI"**_

"Urusai"

"_**5 MENIT LAGI"**_

"AKU TERLAMBAT!"

**TBC**

**Gimana Minna-san? Udah mulai kerasa crimenya? Sekian dulu…**

**Modem Akane ketinggalan di sekolah. Jadi, Akane post segini dulu ya!**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
